Mirage : Les Quarantièmes Hunger Games
by Artemys
Summary: "Le tirage a été truqué..." "Je vais tous les exterminer !" "Je dois revenir, pour lui…". Les tributs sont désignés et jetés dans l'arène une nouvelle fois tandis que le sort semble s'acharner contre eux. Cette année, le Capitole risque d'être servi… Fiction en vingt-quatre points de vue différents. EN PAUSE...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour et je souhaite la bienvenue aux courageux(ses) qui viennent d'ouvrir cette fiction. **

**Je me lance dans l'univers d'Hunger Games avec cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps. J'ai en tête tous les tributs, leurs fiches sont faites, il ne me manque qu'à rédiger.**

**Je ne donne pas plus d'indications si ce n'est que le prologue peut être... intriguant voire incompréhensible, essayez de vous faire une idée.**

**Si le projet a l'air de marcher, je vous dit à bientôt !**

* * *

><p>Dans l'année, une matinée à elle seule est source d'inquiétude, plus que les journées de famine. Cette aube, située peu après l'équinoxe de printemps, le vingt-neuf mars, fait rêver certain et cauchemarder d'autres. L'aurore se lève tôt et entraine avec elle les habitants réveillés par les doux rayons du soleil. La révolte d'il y a quarante ans n'est qu'un souvenir confus, voguant dans les esprits par le biais du désespoir. Les rebelles restent dans l'ombre et attendent leur heure, sans agir. Ils subissent leur châtiment imposé depuis leur défaite. Les Hunger Games sont prêts à faire leurs neuf cent vingtième victimes et le quarantième gagnant à être couronné. Toutefois, le Capitole prétend se lasser des Jeux de la Faim, les tributs ne souffrent plus assez. Les arènes en deviendraient récurrentes. C'est pour cela que le Président Snow compte bien faire de ses nouvelles proies des divertissements et faire remonter la popularité des Hunger Games. Les tributs ne le savent pas mais ces quelques jours risquent d'être les pires dans leur existence.<p>

Tribut femelle du Un : « Il ne manque pas de toupet, je vais lui montrer ce qu'est une vraie carrière, moi. »

Tribut mâle du Un : « Chaton ne survivra pas bien longtemps, on peut me croire sur ce point, c'est certain. »

Tribut femelle du Deux : « Je ne comptais pas participer c'est à cet instant que je réalise que j'ai bien fait d'apprendre à manier les armes. »

Tribut mâle du Deux : « Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que ma force et ma dignité, et certainement pas d'elle. »

Tribut femelle du Trois : « Je suis petite, faible, je n'ai jamais touché à une arme mais j'ai mes chances si j'arrive à ne pas perdre toute ma tête. »

Tribut mâle du Trois : « Elle me fait pitié… je sens que je vais faire une connerie… »

Tribut femelle du Quatre : « Mes connaissances ne me suffiront pas, j'ai besoin de partenaires puissants, de protecteurs je dois m'allier aux carrières, à n'importe quel prix. »

Tribut mâle du Quatre : « Elle ne pense tout de même pas que nous allons l'accepter avec deux ou trois petits sourires et un air abattu, si ? »

Tribut femelle du Cinq : « Tout ira bien, je sais me cacher, je ne me ferai pas remarquer, ils ne feront pas attention à moi et s'entretueront jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que moi. »

Tribut mâle du Cinq : « Le sort est sensé nous être favorable ? Pourtant ce n'est pas avec une partenaire qui a peur d'un couteau que je réussirai à former une alliance. »

Tribut femelle du Six : « Peu sûr de lui, celui-ci ironie du sort, il n'a pas l'air de savoir grand chose, il va falloir que je me débrouille seule. »

Tribut mâle du Six : « Il y aura des lames, il y en a toujours, je peux revenir, je reviendrai ! »

Tribut femelle du Sept : « Je ne me permettrai pas de le laisser mourir, je dois le protéger coûte que coûte, jusqu'à la fin. »

Tribut mâle du Sept : « Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur nous, à la fin ? »

Tribut femelle du Huit : « Ce gamin ne gagnera pas, il ne fera pas long feu pendant le bain de sang, je serai prête à le parier. »

Tribut mâle du Huit : « Ils auront bien tôt fait de comprendre que j'ai beau avoir l'air complètement paumé et à la ramasse, je peux me battre sans problèmes. »

Tribut femelle du Neuf : « Heureusement que les trois jours d'entraînement seront là, mais je ne pense pas que ma note volera très haut… »

Tribut mâle du Neuf : « Je peux toujours rêver, je ne sais pas chasser, ni me servir d'une arme et la discrétion n'est pas mon fort par conséquent, je suis foutu. »

Tribut femelle du Dix : « Ils ne doivent pas savoir que je ne suis pas sans défense, je ne mourrai pas au bain de sang. »

Tribut mâle du Dix : « Une gamine de son âge n'a strictement aucune chance, j'espère juste que je n'aurai pas à la tuer. »

Tribut femelle du Onze : « Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de grandes convictions et si il ne veut pas construire son avenir, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Tribut mâle du Onze : « Je ne supporte pas la fraîcheur, cette arène n'aura pas intérêt à être gelée, je pourrai me laisser mourir si c'est le cas. »

Tribut femelle du Douze : « Une pioche, ce n'est pas compliqué d'en mettre une dans l'arène, si ? »

Tribut mâle du Douze : « Je peux le rallier de mon côté, ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué, il vient du même quartier, il me connait sans doute, il n'a pas le droit de me laisser ! »


	2. Tribut féminin du district Un

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir à tous._

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Kentwell7, Marauder a day et Ilouksa d'avoir pris le temps de laisser leur avis sur le prologue, ça me motive énormément à écrire la suite du mieux que je peux._

_Pour répondre à la question de Marauder a day qui peux intéresser ceux qui passent par ici, oui je compte développer toutes les Moissons, une par une, une fois qu'ils seront arrivés dans le train, je mettrai trois ou quatre points de vue différents pour chaque chapitre._

_Sur cette note, je vous laisse lire la première Moisson, qui je l'espère, vous plaira._

_Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Suzanne Collins, les tributs et ce qu'il se passe ici viens de moi._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Tribut féminin du district Un<strong>_

Je retire la lame de mon arme de la bassine dans laquelle elle trempe et entreprend de passer un coup d'éponge dessus. Ma faux est effroyablement sale, les résidus de poussière s'attachent un peu trop à elle. Je ne m'en servirai plus avant deux bonnes semaines alors autant qu'elle soit propre quand je reviendrai. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à me retrouver couverte de crasse à mon retour, si je dois à nouveau la laver. La tâche ne me prend que quelques minutes et me permet de vider un tant soit peu mon esprit. J'essaie de savourer les dernières heures avant de partir pour le champ de bataille avec un inconnu dont je ne connais rien, jusqu'au nom. Tout le monde sait que deux carrières vont se porter volontaires cette année encore, annonce qui en rassure certains. Les gamins qui ne viennent que d'entrer au centre ne font pas le poids et seront la honte du district. C'est pour cela que d'autres plus âgés et prêts mentalement se portent volontaires.

J'ai décidé de représenter mon district en étant le tribut féminin du district Un lors des quarantièmes Hunger Games.

Ces Jeux de la Faim ne m'ont jamais répugnée. Ils m'ont au contraire attirée, j'ai longtemps été sujet de moqueries de mauvais goût comme quoi j'étais une psychopathe. Je suis juste aventureuse et j'ai une soif de gagner qui ne peut être étanchée. Elle ne le sera que lorsque j'abattrai le vingt-troisième tribut. J'imagine mes mains tachées de sang qui lèvent mes armes en signe de victoire, la satisfaction me saisie déjà. Plus jamais ils n'auront à rire de moi. Ils me remercieront bien quand je leur apporterai la gloire. Ce sera une victoire personnelle autant qu'une autre reconnue. Je fais d'une pierre deux coups.

« Lexie ! J'aimerais savoir où tu as encore fichu ta robe ! M'appelle une voix féminine en bas de l'escalier. »

Je maugréé quelques peu avant de finalement me poster en haut des marches et crier à mon tour.

« Demande ça à ma charmante petite sœur, à qui tu précisera, au passage, d'arrêter définitivement de toucher à mes affaires vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! »

La femme soupire assez fort pour que je l'entende et repart dans la cuisine. Je hais les manières coquettes. De toute façon, même si je le souhaitai, je ne pourrai pas aller à la Moisson dans une tenue que j'estime être « normale ». C'est-à-dire, constituée d'un simple jean, une veste, et deux ou trois petits accessoires. Non, il faut que nous soyons en robe, comme si le simple fait de devoir sortir tous ensemble pour envoyer deux enfants se battre à mort nous amuse. Oui, nous allons tous fêter l'évènement, tiens, quelle bonne idée ! Je retourne dans la salle de bain, retire ma faux de la bassine dans laquelle elle trempait et l'essuyai rapidement. Si cette sangsue qui me sert de sœur la trouve et décide de faire une énième idiotie avec, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

« Et bien Lexie, un problème ? Tu as perdu quelque chose ? »

Je retiens tant bien que mal les pulsions meurtrières qui m'assaillent de toutes parts. Je me retourne et découvre une jeune rousse, les cheveux attachés en un chignon et deux mèches encadrant son visage de porcelaine. Ah, elle a l'air charmante au premier abord, mignonne comme tout avec sa bouille d'ange mais cette fille est une véritable peste. Ce pot de colle ne peut pas s'empêcher de se mêler de mes affaires. Ma mère aurait dû l'appeler Super-Glue, certainement pas Lux. Et lorsqu'elle parle de quelque chose de perdu, elle fait bien sûr allusion à ma robe mystérieusement disparue.

« Rien du tout Lux, pourquoi cette question avant un moment crucial dans mon existence ? Décidai-je de rentrer dans son jeu.

- Histoire de savoir si tu as besoin d'aide, pour quoi que ce soit, me répond-t-elle en voyant que j'ai du mal à dompter ma chevelure. »

Je lui lance un regard noir dont j'ai le secret qui ne semble pas l'affecter, elle en a tellement l'habitude. J'en viens même à croire qu'elle est née pour me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout. Du haut de ses neuf ans, mademoiselle réussi tout ce qu'elle entreprend mais ça va changer. Quand je reviendrai des Jeux, plus rien ne sera pareil et cette teigne sera bien obligée de reconnaître ma supériorité. Elle voudrait que j'y laisse ma vie, être la pauvre petite fille qui a perdu sa grande sœur dans les quarantièmes Hunger Games je ne lui en laisserais pas le loisir.

Mon père choisis ce moment pour apparaître derrière Lux et lui donner une petite tape sur la tête, comme quand je faisais quelque chose de mal étant plus petite.

« Laisse donc ta sœur se préparer et va en faire de même. Tu as beau être en sécurité, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu ne te tiens pas d'être présentable. »

Un sourire triomphant s'élargit sur mon visage tandis que la jeune rouquine râle quelques secondes avant de quitter la salle de bain. Elle n'est pas plus en danger que les autres filles du district. À neuf ans, après tout… Elles sont tellement heureuses de savoir qu'une carrière se présente. La plupart du temps, c'est surtout le tribut mâle de Un qui gagne, je compte bien changer la donne. Je n'ai pas cherché à me renseigner sur celui de cette année, autant garder la surprise jusqu'à la fin. Je ne tomberai pas avec quelqu'un de moins de quinze ans, c'est certain. Personne n'ose se porter volontaire avant cet âge, tout du moins, personne ne l'a fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La plupart attendent leurs dix-huit ans, ils n'ont pas énormément de mérite.

Je quitte la salle d'eau et me dirige vers ma chambre, aussi luxueuse que certaines demeures du Capitole, j'en suis certaine. Mes pieds nus trainent sur la moquette qui me procure des frissons de bien-être. La couleur bordeaux, dominante, me laisse rêver comme une petite fille, elle m'a toujours parlé. On m'avait toujours dit que cette couleur allait bien avec mes yeux, d'un bleu pâle. Sachant pertinemment que Lux ne me rendra jamais la robe que je cherche, je file vers mon armoire, et en saisi une au hasard. Elle se trouve être de la même couleur ciel que mes prunelles. Je laisse le tissu virevolter quelques instants, préférant savoir s'il met bien ma silhouette en valeur. Ravie du résultat, je descends dans la salle à manger, habillée. Je sais que dans moins de deux heures, mon destin sera scellé. Je ne mange pas, j'en aurais tout le loisir une fois dans le train. Je me contente d'avaler cul-sec un verre de limonade et de m'affaler sur le canapé, en face de la télévision. J'ouvre le poste et souris à la vue de Caesar Flickerman, présentateur des Hunger Games depuis cinq ans. Il porte un costume couleur sang ce même sang que je ferrai abondamment couler une fois dans l'arène. Il discute gaiement avec un autre homme à ses côtés, plus concentré. Tous deux, et le Capitole entier, attendent d'avoir les résultats de la Moisson, excités comme jamais.

Alors que je commence à me focaliser sur leurs paroles, le sourire aux lèvres, Lux m'arrache la télécommande des mains et éteint l'appareil. Je retiens mon poing de partir vers son si joli petit minois. Elle m'indique la fenêtre d'un mouvement de tête, à travers laquelle je vois la totalité du district se diriger vers l'hôtel de justice. Elle est déjà à la porte, tapant du talon sur le sol, chose qu'elle a toujours adorée faire pour me dire indirectement de me bouger. Je passe devant Lux sans un regard, pourquoi m'abaisserai-je à ce niveau ? La rousse me suit à la trace, à une distance convenable mais sans me perdre de vue.

La suite passe à une vitesse déconcertante. Je passe entre les filles pour aller signer mon registre d'une goutte de sang et me dirige vers le rang des filles de seize ans. Certains se regroupent à plusieurs et commencent à se serrer les mains, presque jusqu'au sang. Elles font semblant, pour la télévision. Je n'attends personne, je ne suis pas du genre à parler des dernières tendances du Capitole. Je suis plutôt simple à ce niveau, mon père me dit souvent qu'il aurait plus vu mon caractère sur un garçon. Il est clair que j'ai plus de facilité à m'entendre avec la gente masculine. Eux, au moins, ont des sujets intéressants. La plupart de quatorze ans ou plus se retrouvent assoiffés de victoire, de sang. Ils veulent tuer, il n'y a rien d'autre pour les qualifier et je trouve leur mentalité bougrement intéressante.

J'ose un coup d'œil derrière moi et j'y entrevois ma sœur et mes parents, au premier rang, derrière tous ceux et celles susceptibles de devenir tribut. Je me détourne une fois qu'ils m'ont remarquée. À neuf ans, Lux ne compte pas évoluer en une carrière redoutable comme moi. Mademoiselle préfère les froufrous et les bijoux aux armes sanglantes. Je méprise absolument tout chez elle, du fin fond de son petit cœur à la chaleur que son âme émane en permanence.

« Bienvenue, chers habitants du district Un. Nous sommes rassemblés ici même pour, vous le savez, élire les deux qui nous représenterons cette année, aux Hunger Games annuels. Je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir chaleureusement notre hôte de cette année, Derek Atherton. »

Les applaudissements fusèrent de tous côtés, personne n'étant en danger, aucune raison de masquer une quelconque appréhension. J'attrape un pan de ma robe et m'essuie vaguement la paume de ma main, qui commence à devenir moite. Notre hôte s'avance, c'est le même depuis quatre ou cinq ans je crois, il ne se lasse pas de son travail. Derrière lui se tiennent deux personnes, un homme et une femme. Ce seront les mentors cette année, le premier, Nathanaël Eston, un carrière qui a gagné il y a trois ans, il a la vingtaine je crois et la seconde, Amy Cowill, une femme qui a gagné les Second Jeux, par un miracle. Elle s'en est sorti après s'être cachée tout du long, le dernier tribut est mort de déshydratation.

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue ! Tout d'abord, conformément aux coutumes, nous allons tous ensemble visionner un film venu tout droit du Capitole, finit-il en se tournant vers l'écran géant à sa droite. »

Je ne prends pas la peine d'écouter ledit film, je le connais par cœur. Et que la vie serait ennuyante sans ces Jeux. Que serais-je devenue ? Une groupie, fan d'un groupe de musique capitolien, rêvant de rencontrer ses idoles ? Rien que l'idée me donne envie de vomir. Je n'ai jamais compris leur façon de s'habiller, non plus. Derek doit être l'un des plus sobres parmi la population de la capitale. Ses longs cheveux blonds, presque nacrés, lui arrivent aux omoplates, et sont parfaitement plaqués en arrière. Ses yeux, dont la couleur est trop claire pour être naturelle, lancent des étincelles un peu partout, on ne peut pas se détacher de lui. Il porte élégamment une chemise noire surmontée d'un veston vert, plutôt foncé, et un pantalon de la même couleur. Pour finir le tout, des claquettes ténébreuses ont été ajoutés. Cet homme est un modèle pour la totalité du district.

La musique prend fin et Derek pivote de nouveau vers nous, offre son plus beau sourire et se dirige vers le grand bocal en face de la rangée des filles.

« Comme de tradition, les dames d'abord. »

Il plonge sa main, prenant un papier au milieu du tas, sans réfléchir. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas de ceux qui s'attardent avant d'en choisir un. Il l'ouvre lentement tout en revenant en face de son micro et déclara, avec son accent si particulier :

« Gwendolyn Slater ! »

Personne ne bouge dans l'assemblée, ce nom m'est inconnu. Derek répète.

« Gwendolyn Slater ? Où es-tu ma grande ? N'aie pas peur. »

Une petite blonde sort du rang des treize ans, visiblement effrayée. Elle s'attendait certainement à ce que je réagisse avant mais je me tais. Rien que pour voir la peur s'immiscer dans ses entrailles. Elle monte sur l'estrade, maladroite, et saisit la main de notre hôte, tremblante de toutes parts. C'est ça que je veux voir dans l'arène. Des gamins comme elle, me supplier de leur laisser la vie sauve ou de ne pas les faire souffrir. Ils ne seront que des distractions.

« Personne ne souhaite-t-il prendre sa place ? »

Je réagis à cet instant, écarte deux ou trois filles et me rend dans l'allée.

« Moi ! Je suis volontaire comme tribut. Annonçai-je alors que Gwendolyn reprend son souffle et s'empresse de rejoindre sa place. »

J'affiche un visage rieur avant de reprendre une mine sérieuse et de m'avancer. Ces marches, mes dernières paroles, mon attitude ce tout vient de tracer mon avenir, radieux en perspective. Je me dresse bien droite et tends ma main à Derek, qu'il s'empresse d'attraper, me traînant au beau milieu de l'estrade.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Lexie. Lexie Darcil.

- Veuillez applaudir bien fort notre première volontaire : Lexie Darcil. »

Je ne m'attarde pas sur la caméra, les mains derrière le dos, s'entremêlant pour je ne sais quelle raison. Certains tapent frénétiquement des mains mais je vois les garçons de dix-sept et dix-huit ans ricaner. Je veux que mon visage se fige. Je veux faire grande impression. J'ai besoin de me sentir menaçante. Je veux qu'ils aient peur de moi au centre d'entraînement. Je veux insuffler de l'effroi. Laissez-moi leur montrer qui gagnera les prochains Jeux.

« Sans plus attendre, passons au tirage masculin. »

Aucune anxiété n'est présente. La situation devient calme. Beaucoup trop calme. L'agitation me fait me sentir bien. Personne n'est stressé. Sors ce foutu nom qu'on en finisse ! Il se racle la gorge avant de prononcer bien fort dans son micro :

« Kieran Gorst.

- Je me porte volontaire comme tribut ! »

Je ne saurai pas à quoi ressemble ce garçon, Kieran. Un homme qui m'est familier sort de la section des plus âgés. Je crois l'avoir déjà aperçu aux entraînements, mais quel niveau a-t-il précisément ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il est comme moi, heureux d'être ici, d'avoir sa place. Il grimpe les marches quatre par quatre et s'installe près de moi.

« Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

- Gold Oser.

- Très bien, voici votre tribut masculin ! »

Les encouragements à son égard fusent depuis le rang du fond. Non, votre ami n'est pas invincible, et je compte bien le prouver.

« Vos tributs pour les quarantièmes Hunger Games, mesdames et messieurs ! Hurle Derek, enflammé. »

Nous sommes acclamés par la quasi-totalité du district. Cette sensation est grisante, je me sens tellement bien ici. J'aimerai garder ce sentiment pour le restant de ma vie. Les habitants sont fiers de leurs combattants, ils auront un vainqueur. Ils m'auront, _moi_. Je leur montrerai qu'à être comme moi n'apporte que la gloire.

« Serrez-vous la main. »

Derek se recule et je sens la caméra entre nous. Ce moment est un des plus importants, les deux tributs s'acceptent. Il fait plus d'une tête de plus que moi. Je tends froidement mon bras et avant et attends sa réaction qui tarde à venir. Un rictus mauvais se forme sur ses lèvres alors qu'il calme un fou rire naissant. Il me décoiffe vaguement, comme il le ferait à une enfant de cinq ans, alors que je prends une mine offusquée. Il est pris d'un soubresaut et se recule. Il laisse échapper un gloussement et je retire ma main. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait mais je ne le sens pas.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai en sorte que ta mort ne soit pas trop lente, Chaton. »

Chaton, vraiment, Chaton ? Il tourne les talons et je reste, les bras ballants, en plein milieu de l'estrade. Monsieur se croit malin, n'est ce pas ? Il va voir, qui contrôle qui dans ce binôme. Il m'a volé la vedette. Il m'a fait passer pour une faible et son arrogance risque de plaire au Capitole… Au Capitole. D'accord, je viens de comprendre. La lutte pour l'obtention des sponsors est engagée, et on ne se fera aucun cadeau. Les Jeux de la Faim ont commencés et tous les coups sont permis. Cependant, je sais une chose à propos de ce Gold. Il ne manque pas de toupet, je vais lui montrer ce qu'est une vraie carrière, moi.

* * *

><p>« Ma chérie, montre-leur tes talents au combat et comment tu te sers d'une faux. Ils seront impressionnés et en mettront au moins une dans l'arène, à ta disposition.<p>

- Je le sais, père, je le sais. Je file vers le bain de sang, je pioche une arme au hasard et je tue tous ceux proches de moi.

- Et surtout, Lexie, allies-toi avec les autres carrières… rajoute ma mère entre deux sanglots.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne feront pas long feu. »

Aucun de mes paternels ne soulève la remarque de l'autre tribut. Je pourrais très mal le prendre. Il sera ma première victime, je veux qu'il meure de mes mains. L'humiliation m'a suffit, je compte bien me rattraper. Mes parents quittent la salle lorsqu'un Pacificateur le leur ordonne, ma sœur n'a pas pris la peine de venir me voir. Enfin, là-dessus, je m'en doutais. Je change d'avis lorsqu'une main me tapote gentiment l'épaule. Je me retourne et a la grande surprise de voir Lux, un drôle d'air collé au visage. Elle serait désolée de ce qu'il m'arrive ?

« J'ai pensé que tu allais te dégonfler tu sais. Que tu allais laisser Gwendolyn y aller. Je ne te l'aurais pas pardonné.

- Tu aurais eu honte de moi ? Ma pauvre chérie…

- Si tu l'avais laissée contre un colosse comme Gold, je t'en aurais vraiment voulu.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et cette créature mourra de mes propres mains, ça j'en fais la parole.

- C'est beau de parler Lexie mais il t'a fait un magnifique coup. Le Capitole dit avoir déjà son petit favori parmi les carrières, alors que la Moisson du Deux n'a même pas débutée. Il a du cran pour t'avoir fait ça en tout cas.

- Il va le regretter bien vite. Je vais lui apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de me provoquer. »

L'ébauche d'un sourire s'installe sur son visage. Elle sait que ma vengeance risque de se faire voir très rapidement à l'écran. Le sang-froid n'est pas mon point fort, et j'espère bien me défouler sur ce mec le plus tôt possible. Il ne mérite que ça, on ne me rabaisse pas de la sorte – encore moins en public. Le même Pacificateur qu'auparavant entre et commence à me retirer ma sœur. Pour une fois que sa compagnie m'est agréable, je demande du temps supplémentaire, qui ne m'est pas accordé. Plus personne ne vient me voir mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que mes yeux commencent à me piquer. C'est simplement la dernière phrase de Lux qui m'a frappée, au moment ou la porte se refermait.

« T'as intérêt à revenir, Lexie ! »

_**Lexie Darcil**_

* * *

><p><em>Tout va bien, je n'ai fait fuir personne ?<em>


	3. Tribut masculin du district Un

_Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenue à vous, une nouvelle fois (ou non...)**  
><strong>_

_Je tiens à remercier Kentwell7 pour avoir, une fois de plus, laissé la marque de son passage sur le précédent chapitre et à tous ceux, qui, même sans commenter, suivent cette fiction et en lisent les chapitres._

_Je vais essayer de publier régulièrement, c'est à dire, une fois par semaine, mais je risque d'avoir du retard. La Moisson de la fille du Deux est commencée et celle du Sept est terminée (parce que quand l'inspiration nous tient...)._

_Je vous laisse donc découvrir le tribut masculin que nous ne connaissez que de nom, j'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira._

_Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Suzanne Collins, les tributs et ce qu'il se passe ici viens de moi._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Tribut masculin du district Un<strong>_

Je tranche le bras de deux autres mannequins qui volent à travers la salle. Rapide, vif et sans douleur. C'est comme ça que je compte tuer dans l'arène, vite fait, bien fait. J'entends et ressens l'écho de ma respiration saccadée se répercuter contre les murs. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité complète, seule la faible lumière des cibles m'éclaire. Cet exercice me plaît bien. Il ne se sert pas seulement de la vue, il met en relation les cinq sens, sans lesquels on ne peut rien faire. Je range l'épée à tâtons et enfonce le bouton à côté d'un coup sec. Les objectifs s'éteignent alors que les ampoules au plafond se remettent à fonctionner. Les réflexes nocturnes, c'est bon je viens de recommencer tous les ateliers que j'ai effectués depuis mon arrivée dans ce Centre. Mais rien à faire, les armes lourdes ne me conviennent pas, je préfère en rester au glaive.

J'ai enchaîné avec tous les équipements mis à ma disposition mais il est clair que je préfère les simples, légers et facilement maniables. Si je trouve un arsenal de couteaux, il n'y aura aucun problème. Cependant, si la Corne d'abondance ne regorge que de massues ou de poids de quarante kilos, la tâche sera plus complexe. Les arènes se retrouvent parfois avec un thème particulier. Une fois, ça a été du type médiéval, composée seulement d'arcs et d'arbalètes une autre, elle était plutôt dans le genre futuriste, personne ne connaissait les armes que les tributs devaient utiliser. Pas même les tributs eux-mêmes. Ça a été stressant, nos représentants, ces années-là, étaient de véritables tueurs. Ils n'ont pas tenus bien longtemps. Et je ne préfère pas parler des armes à feu. La seule fois où ils en ont mises, ça s'est terminé en un carnage gratuit. Même le gamin de douze ans, à l'époque, a fait parti du top huit.

« Prêt cette fois, Gold ? Tu n'auras plus d'autre occasion.

- Papa, tu sais bien que je suis apte depuis un bon moment. »

Il ne répond pas. Parce que j'ai raison. J'aurai eu mes chances à ma première Moisson, j'en suis certain. Mais j'ai attendu que les années passent et dès la fin des derniers Jeux, j'ai fait passer le bruit que je serai le prochain volontaire. Le bouche-à-oreille fonctionne très bien dans ce district. Tous les mordus de nouvelles croustillantes s'empressent de le répéter à tout le monde. Et franchement, je ne m'en plaindrai pas.

Je regarde l'heure sur l'horloge fixée au mur et file au vestiaire. Je suis seul, les autres élèves d'ici ne se présentent pas le jour de la Moisson. Alors mon père, et entraîneur, m'amène ici, pour que je détende mes muscles et que je paraisse plus décontracté. Le pire est certainement le fait que ça fonctionne. J'ai souvent mal après une séance intensive mais j'ai autre chose sur quoi me focaliser.

J'ai laissé plusieurs années passer, avec des jeunes inconscients qui se présentent en croyant avoir une chance. Ils pensent qu'à savoir manier une épée et un bouclier, ils pourront se protéger. Quelle ignorance, c'en est navrant. Ils savent à quel genre de danger ils s'exposent mais ne le regrettent qu'à la dernière seconde. Il faut plus que ça. Les capacités mentales ne sont pas à négliger. Si tes alliés meurent, tu ne dois pas te permettre de les pleurer. Si un d'entre eux se retrouve contre toi en finale, tu ne dois pas te permettre de reculer. Tu ne peux rien te permettre qui peut donner une mauvaise image de toi. Ce sont les Hunger Games, des Jeux qui en font souffrir plus d'un. Les gagnants n'ayant pas sombré dans la folie ou l'alcool se comptent sur les doigts de mes deux mains.

Je sors du bâtiment avant de pousser un « ouf » de stupéfaction. Depuis que je suis en âge de me souvenir, je peux visualiser la foule du district se diriger vers la place principale, mais ça me cause toujours un choc. Normalement, les rues sont pleines à craquer le samedi après-midi ou le dimanche matin. Certainement pas en pleine semaine. Je me faufile vers le milieu de l'allée centrale, recherchant des têtes qui ne me seraient pas inconnues. Étant donné ma taille, légèrement plus élevée que la moyenne, j'aperçois une tignasse châtain parsemée d'éclats blonds. Jacob Osborne, qui se trouve être accessoirement mon meilleur ami, est l'un des seuls du Un à avoir cette couleur si particulière. Fils d'un des hommes politique du district, il a plusieurs fois eu le privilège de se rendre au Capitole. Il s'est fait teindre quelques mèches en or, ce qui ne lui va pas trop mal. Il s'arrête, gênant les passants qui grognent et reprend sa marche quand j'arrive à son niveau.

« Alors Gold, tendu ? Ne me dis pas que tu es stressé, tout de même.

- Pas le moins du monde. Crois-moi, cette Moisson sera inintéressante, la fille ne me dis pas grand-chose.

- Mais si, Lexie, tu sais bien celle qui fauche tout ce qui se trouve devant elle, ou derrière d'ailleurs.

- J'ai dû l'apercevoir une ou deux fois. Franchement, du moment que tu la désarme, elle ne vaut rien au corps à corps. Je peux facilement lui briser tous les os.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas. »

Non, je n'aimerai pas avoir à tuer cette fille. Pas celle de mon district. Je ne devrais pas en donner l'impression mais je pense pouvoir avoir de la pitié. Et c'est certainement ce qui me fera le plus défaut. Mais plutôt crever que de l'avouer. Les Jeux de la Faim sont comme le tournage d'un film. On ne peut pas rester comme on est. On doit fermer la porte de nos émotions et ne jamais, ô grand jamais, les laisser reprendre le dessus. On se forge une personnalité, un but dans la vie, peut-être même une vie antérieure complètement fictive. Et tout ça pour attendrir le Capitole.

Jacob et moi nous rangeons une fois notre enregistrement fait. Du fond, on ne voit pas grand-chose mais avec les enceintes à moins de dix mètres derrière nous, les grésillements nous parviennent déjà. L'hôte n'a pas intérêt à hurler dans le micro. Les garçons devant moi murmurent des paroles inaudibles en se retournant fréquemment de mon côté. Sans doute sont-ils entrain de parler du volontaire de cette année. Ce ne sont pas des carrières et je doute que l'un d'entre eux ai jamais dû prendre un tessera de sa vie. Je décèle une arrogance absolue dans leurs yeux. Être naturellement comme eux m'arrangerait bien. Je pourrai m'afficher sous un vrai jour. Je compte bien faire grande impression, quitte à reprendre le cliché du carrière sans cœur, impulsif et vaniteux.

Mon ami me lance un regard entendu et me désigne mon propre bras. Je tremble comme une feuille. D'appréhension ? De peur ? D'effroi ? Non, c'est bien plus fort que ça. De l'excitation. Je veux être reconnu, qu'on me désigne comme prochain vainqueur des Hunger Games. Le maire s'avance et nous rabâche son bienvenu et ses encouragements ou je ne sais trop quoi.

« Bienvenue, chers habitants du district Un. Nous sommes rassemblés ici même pour, vous le savez, élire les deux qui nous représenterons cette année, aux Hunger Games annuels. Je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir chaleureusement notre hôte de cette année, Derek Atherton. »

Je suis la foule en applaudissant malgré que le cœur n'y soit pas. Je veux être aux côtés de cet homme, pour le moins agité. Il respecte les rituels comme si sa vie était en jeu alors que nous nous en fichons bien. Il replace une de ses mèches nacrée derrière son oreille et commence son discours une fois que l'objectif de la caméra se tourne vers lui. Nous sommes en direct. Nous passons sur tous les postes de télévision. Je sens un sourire se former. Le temps qu'il met à parler me semble interminable. J'entrevois Nathanaël et Amy, derrière lui, nos deux futurs mentors. Malgré que je sois un carrière et que je respecte ceux qui prennent le même chemin que moi, j'admire la perspicacité et la patience qu'il a fallu à Amy pour gagner. Pas une fois en deux semaines elle s'est fait attraper par un autre tribut. Ses capacités de camouflages sont hors normes, cette année avait été impressionnante. Le dernier survivant l'a cherchée pendant trois jours avant de mourir naturellement.

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue ! Tout d'abord, conformément aux coutumes, nous allons tous ensemble visionner un film venu tout droit du Capitole, s'enquit-il. »

Il faudrait remettre à jour ce fameux film. Les séquences datent d'il y a quarante ans, la qualité est médiocre. Je distingue à peine les dires par-dessus les images, l'enceinte est trop mal réglée, je me bouche l'oreille gauche, par automatisme. Les Hunger Games sont résumés au possible, et je trouve leurs promesses exagérées. Les districts ont finalement bien faits de se révolter, ils ont perdus mais ont montré qu'en cas de faux pas majeur, ils n'iront pas de main morte. À l'époque, les dégâts ont été considérables, vraiment effrayants. Peu de personnes ont survécu aux Jours Obscurs. En fait, nous devons prendre les Jeux pour un châtiment. Dans le Un, ça a toujours été preuve de courage, de loyauté et de force de caractère. Y participer est un honneur qu'on ne doit en aucun cas bafouer.

« Comme de tradition, les dames d'abord. »

Je sors de ma léthargie. La première va grimper et je la suivrai sur cette estrade.

Il saisit un papier immédiatement et ne se fait pas prier pour retourner vers son micro et déclarer, presque solennellement.

« Gwendolyn Slater. »

Je m'attends à entendre le cri de cette fameuse Lexie mais rien ne vient. C'est étrange en général, nous n'attendons pas avant de nous présenter.

« Gwendolyn Slater ? Où es-tu ma grande ? N'aie pas peur. »

Ça, c'est justement fait pour effrayer. Je suis trop loin pour voir correctement mais une fillette blonde sort de la rangée des douze ou treize ans. Ses boucles d'or retombent sur ses épaules et la caméra n'arrive pas à accrocher ses prunelles. Je ne sais pas à quoi joue la carrière mais Gwendolyn, je crois, est effrayée comme jamais. Elle ne s'y attendait pas et ses pensées doivent être en vrac dans sa tête. Pauvre gamine, sérieusement.

« Personne ne souhaite-t-il prendre sa place ? »

On pourrait traduire cet appel par « Bon, que fiches-tu, la carrière ? C'est le dernier avertissement. ». Et, oh, magie, une rouquine sort du rang des seize pour se porter volontaire. L'enfant rejoint ses amies, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Elle a dû avoir la frayeur de sa vie. Je n'imagine même pas l'état de sa famille. Et je ne comprends pas le comportement de Lexie. Un instant d'hésitation ? Juste un test ? Ou a-t-elle voulu faire durer le suspens jusqu'au bout ? À moins qu'elle se soit amusée, et ça, c'est signe qu'elle a confiance en ses capacités et qu'elle aime voir la peur. Enfin bon, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, son esprit ne m'a pas l'air si dérangé.

Je sens que je vais pouvoir me divertir avec elle. Lexie se hisse à la hauteur de Derek et annonce son identité, pour être ensuite acclamée de tout le district. Enfin… de presque tout le district. Je vois Jacob et quelques autres amis la huer. Elle ne doit pas entendre grand-chose de là où elle se trouve. Je lui chuchote un vague remerciement alors que notre hôte se précipite vers le bocal réservé au tirage masculin.

Tout le monde se tait. J'en aperçois certains qui me regardent de travers, mine de me demander si je serai capable de le faire. Si j'aurai le cran nécessaire. D'aller prendre la place de quelqu'un au péril de ma vie. Derek ouvre son papier et annonce le nom du tribut, que je ne retiens pas. Immédiatement, j'empoigne le bras de Jacob et le fait jurer de ne pas venir me voir aux adieux. Je m'avance et déclare, haut et fort :

« Je me porte volontaire comme tribut ! »

Voilà, je l'ai fait. Prenant mon air le plus indéchiffrable possible, je m'avance dans l'accès central. Je dois marcher un peu trop vite, je sens la caméra faire des mouvements irréguliers. Ils doivent avoir des difficultés à me garder dans leur champ de vision. Derek semble presque amusé de cet empressement. Au moins, ça me donne une bonne image. Un volontaire impatient de se rendre dans l'arène, et non pas pour sauver quelqu'un. Aucun doute que cette première impression ne va pas faire baisser le Un dans l'estime du Capitole. En montant les marches, je crois en louper plus des trois quarts, je dois presque sauter en avant. Un réflexe dont je ne me plaindrai pas. J'arrive à la hauteur de Lexie et me tourne vers notre hôte.

« Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

- Gold Oser, réponde-je, sans l'once d'une hésitation.

- Très bien, voici votre tribut masculin ! »

On m'annonce, on m'acclame, on me soutient. On est fiers du volontaire masculin. De l'orgueil dont il fait preuve, de sa vie qu'il met si facilement en jeu. Je cherche un effet de mystère, d'insaisissable et quelque chose me dit que c'est ce qui se produit. J'entends mes compagnons d'entraînement hurler mon nom depuis le fond. Le fait que je sois aimé peut me rapporter des sponsors aussi, ils font du bon boulot.

« Serrez-vous la main. »

Lexie me tend sa main, interdite. Je m'apprête à la lui saisir fermement mais une idée me traverse l'esprit. Elle pourrait me coûter la vie. Ne l'ai-je pas déjà engagée en me portant volontaire ? Je ne perds rien, autant me distraire et défier le Capitole. J'approche mon bras de sa tête et ébouriffe ses cheveux, réduisant à néant sa coiffure. Je rajoute un sourire en coin, impénétrable. Je suis parfait. Je manque de m'étouffer en retenant un rire. Sa fureur et son incompréhension se lisent sur son visage, son masque vient de tomber. Je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort, ou presque. Je me replace droit et la domine de ma taille, je fais presque une tête et demi de plus qu'elle. Je vais me la mettre à dos, cependant, c'est trop tentant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai en sorte que ta mort ne soit pas trop lente, Chaton. »

Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs, et je suis persuadé que si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais déjà raide mort sur le sol. Je la laisse en plan au beau milieu de l'estrade et me dirige vers l'hôtel de justice. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'attarder ici. Très franchement, je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus menaçant qu'elle. Elle ne doit pas se servir d'une massue pour assommer tout le monde sur son passage. J'aurai tout le loisir de l'observer pendant les trois prochains jours. Mon petit doigt me souffle qu'elle ne va pas tenter de faire ami-ami avec moi. J'ai dû l'énerver, néanmoins, elle doit comprendre qu'elle n'a pas la moindre chance face à moi. Chaton ne survivra pas longtemps, on peut me croire sur ce point, c'est certain.

* * *

><p>Je me laisse entrainer par les Pacificateurs. Impossible de parler avec eux, ils sont muets comme des carpes, sauf quand il s'agit de retirer sa famille à un tribut. J'appréhende la prochaine heure, je sens que je vais m'ennuyer ferme.<p>

La salle dans laquelle on m'installe reste très luxueuse, les meubles sont d'excellente qualité et je ne parle pas des matériaux utilisés. Ils coûtent une fortune. Les étoffes ne se trouvent que dans le Huit, c'est là que le Capitole se procure tous leurs tissus. Comme certaines personnes de notre district sont payées pour dénicher les pierres précieuses pour eux. Je n'ai pas besoin de profiter du mobilier pour le moment, je pars m'accouder à la fenêtre.

La compagnie du silence et l'absence de vie ici commence à sérieusement me mettre mal à l'aise. Dans le Un, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour crier n'importe quoi sur les toits. L'ambiance est toujours un minimum au rendez-vous mais alors là… Ça doit faire quoi, trois quarts d'heure peut-être que je fais les cent pas ? J'ai failli m'étaler sur le sol plusieurs fois. La moquette n'est pas entièrement bien fixée – à moins que ce soit moi qui l'ai déplacée – et je manque de trébucher toutes les deux minutes.

Tant que j'y pense, Jacob n'est pas venu et a apparemment dissuadé les autres d'en faire de même. Il m'arrange bien la tâche.

Lorsque le Pacificateur rouvre la porte et qu'il m'invite à sortir, je ne retiens pas un soupir de soulagement. Je me laisse guider jusqu'à Lexie qui essaie de cacher les sillons formés par ses larmes qui creusent son visage. Alors comme ça elle a pleuré… Voilà qui ne fera pas bonne impression. Nous nous faisons embarquer jusqu'à la gare et montons dans le train, le plus rapidement possible. Ces caméramans risquent de passer un sale quart d'heure s'ils continuent de me suivre partout vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Je vois la tribut à ma gauche se comporter tout à fait normalement, restant stoïque. Je n'ai pas fini de l'importuner celle-là. On va bien s'amuser.

_**Gold Oser**_

* * *

><p><em>Tomates, fleurs, adoration, détestation, review, ou pas ?<em>

_Pour ceux qui vont continuer à suivre cette fiction, vous avez un favori parmi Lexie et Gold ?_


	4. Tribut féminin du district Deux

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_**  
><strong>

_Une nouvelle fois, merci à Kentwell7, Léa (bon, je t'avais pas encore validé ton commentaire mais bon ! Je t'en ai parlé au collège), et, à ma nouvelle lectrice, Leorette ! Et bien sûr, à tous ceux qui lisent, même sans commenter._

_Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits, si votre commentaire n'apparait pas, ne le postez pas une nouvelle fois, il faut que je le valide, le site ne le fait pas de lui-même, je ne sais pas pourquoi..._

_Leorette : Vraiment sans faute ? C'est rare qu'aucune ne passe au travers de mon filet mais je fais attention à la relecture. Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai absolument tous les physiques, noms et caractères notés sur un joli papier. Il m'arrive de rajouter ou d'enlever mais c'est rare. Donc oui, j'ai une ébauche générale pour le moment. Et je suis heureuse que tu adhères ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas._

_Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir la Moisson du tribut féminin du district Deux. J'ai eu du mal au début et puis tout a coulé de source, je garde une avance plutôt bonne._

_Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Suzanne Collins, les tributs et ce qu'il se passe ici viens de moi._

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Tribut féminin du district Deux<em>**

Mes yeux manquent de se refermer de nouveau après qu'ils se soient entr'ouverts. J'ai du mal à ne pas replonger dans les bras de Morphée. La chaleur rassurante et bienveillante qui m'entoure me donne envie de rester dans cette position pour un bon moment encore. Un grognement plaintif me parvient alors qu'il enfonce sa tête dans mon cou, un peu plus qu'auparavant. Je joue quelques instants avec ses mèches et tente de me dégager.

« Ann, s'il-te-plait… me reproche-t-il.

- Je sais Austin, mais pour le moment, on n'a pas le temps. Debout, paresseux. »

Tandis que je m'extirpe de son étreinte, mon petit-ami laisse entendre son mécontentement et ramène la fine couverture sur son visage. Il a vraiment l'air d'un gamin, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Il est irrésistible. Je lui enlève le drap et lui offre un baiser sur le front. Le bougre ne souhaite toujours pas bouger.

« Bon, quand tu te seras décidé, tu m'appelleras.

- Aucune problème, mon Ange... Je te rejoins, laisse-moi finir ma nuit…»

Je lui ajuste quelques mèches et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Le temps qu'il sorte de sa torpeur, j'ai largement assez pour arranger mon visage et mes cheveux au mieux. Je me fais une queue de cheval haute, qui laisse les cheveux trop courts de mon dégradé partir n'importe comment. C'est bien la seule chose qui m'énerve avec cette coupe. Alors que je fais faire un dernier tour à l'élastique et que je tire sur mes mèches, Austin se décide à me rejoindre et m'encercle de ses bras.

« Arrête de penser à ça, ma puce…

- Au fait que je vais peut-être me rendre à une lutte à mort ?

- Non, ça, ce n'est pas possible. À ton apparence, tu es très belle comme tu es.

- Je me demande encore ce qu'il t'a pris de vouloir sortir avec moi, il y a bien plus jolie que moi dans le district.

- Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça qui compte, et tu le sais. J'avoue en revanche, ne pas être heureux de savoir que tu vas, éventuellement, être jetée dans une arène avec vingt-trois monstres.

- Il n'y a pas de volontaire féminin cette année ?

- Pas cette fois, non. C'est tellement rare, ces cas…

- Et du côté des garçons ?

- Si, je ne sais plus trop comment il s'appelle mais je l'ai déjà croisé. Il ne vaut mieux pas se frotter à lui, ça vaut mieux pour notre vie.

- Au moins, tu ne risques rien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- J'aimerais en dire de même pour toi, grogne-t-il.

- Mais moi, même si je suis tirée au sort, je sais me défendre. Après tout, ces années d'entraînement me vaudront au moins ça. Franchement, devenir une Pacificateur n'est pas dans mes intentions, c'est le choix de ma mère. Une vie paisible, m'a-t-elle dit. Toi, tu es libre comme le vent. »

Je mime alors une vague de vent avec mes bras en sifflant. Il me sourit et enfoui sa tête au creux de mon cou. Il ne le montre pas mais il est effrayé. J'ai beaucoup de chance de me retrouver aux Hunger Games cette année, encore. Mon père m'a forcée à apprendre à me servir d'armes. Je lui ai bien fait comprend que jamais je ne me porterai volontaire, pas même pour ses beaux yeux. Alors il me force à prendre des tesserae, des tesserae qui ne nous servent à rien. Il veut juste me voir tuer des gosses de mon âge, si ce n'est plus jeune.

Je saurais me défendre, mais tuer, je n'en suis pas sûre. Le sang m'écœure au plus haut point. Lorsque l'alarme sonne à travers le district, annonçant un évènement important dans l'arène, je me rends sur la place principale mais détourne sans cesse mes prunelles. Malgré les cris et protestations de mon père, je ne compte pas me présenter entant que tribut.

Il est très rare que, dans ce district tout du moins, il n'y ait pas deux volontaires. Certaines années, les filles se battent entre elles pour obtenir la place. Je ne sais pas combien de fois mon nom est inscrit cette fois. Trente ou quarante fois peut-être ? Ça n'a pas grande importance. Combien y a-t-il que je sois pigée ? Quelques-unes sur des centaines. Le risque n'est pas énorme, mais pas inexistant non plus. Ainsi, je ne préfère pas penser au pire.

« Allez chéri, laisse-moi m'habiller. Il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons en retard. »

Il capitule au bout d'un court laps de temps. Il n'est pas très compliqué à amadouer et j'avoue que c'est plutôt un bon point. Il n'est pas extraordinairement jaloux mais quand il commence à jouer son surprotecteur, ça lui retombe toujours dessus. Je ne laisserais pour rien au monde. Dieu sait que j'en ai eu, des petits-amis dans ma vie, mais jamais d'aussi intentionné qu'Austin. Je ne veux pas participer. Je ne veux pas avoir à me battre. Je ne veux pas satisfaire mon père. Je ne veux pas _mourir_.

J'enfile un chemisier couleur crème et enfile une jupe, ni trop longue, ni trop courte, de la même teinte. Ce doit être la tenue la plus banale que quelqu'un du district puisse porter à la Moisson. Sauf que je ne suis pas "quelqu'un du district". Je suis Ann Leoren, dix-sept ans, et je ne participerais pas aux Hunger Games.

Je sors de la salle de bain, enfile un collier, où figure une améthyste, et descend dans la cuisine. Je saisis une pomme et empoigne une tranche de pain. Austin a déjà dû sortir, si mon père le voit, il va piquer une crise. Il ne supporte pas la catégorie de personnes qui viennent du centre-ville, tout particulièrement la famille de mon petit-ami. Ils lui ont subtilisé son poste dans une des grandes entreprises du district. La plus puissante, où il aurait pu rentrer, avec un bon poste et devenir un patron de chef de chantier. La maçonnerie, ça nous connait, ici. C'est ce qu'on peut fournir au Capitole, des bâtiments d'exception. Et des Pacificateurs. Par que c'est de là qu'ils viennent la plupart du temps.

Je me faufile dehors et me déplace directement vers une des montagnes qui borde et délimite le Deux. Charnue, peu de personne s'y aventurent. La zone a été définie comme dangereuse après un éboulement il y a cinq ans. C'est à cet endroit que moi et mes amis nous nous rendons pour nous voir. Le seul lieu invisible à tous où nous pouvons être nous-mêmes. Nous sommes tous issus de catégories sociales différentes. Nous ne devrions pas nous fréquenter. Et pourtant.

« Alors Ann, depuis quand daignes-tu être en retard ? Me lance une jeune brune avec une ridicule imitation de l'accent du Capitole.

- Voyons, jamais je n'oserais ! Fais-je semblant de m'offusquer. »

Nous partons d'un éclat de rire incontrôlable. Ça fait du bien de se savoir entourée de personnes comme soi-même. Nous rejoignons Nikamel, Austin et Aldarik près de l'entrée d'une galerie. Celle-ci a été fermée elle aussi, juste après l'effondrement. Nous ne nous y sommes jamais aventurés, conscients du danger. Nous préférons ne pas nous approcher de trop près de la roche en équilibre mais nous sommes à l'abri des regards, ici.

« Vous avez peur, vous ? Questionne Calia, préférant rester dans le vif du sujet de la journée.

- Non, pas vraiment, réponds simplement Austin. Pas pour moi tout du moins. »

Tout le monde comprend l'allusion.

« Moi non plus, ma sœur est hors de danger, elle ne peut plus être moissonnée. Et puis pour mon frère, il y a un volontaire de toute façon, explique Aldarik.

- Vous avez bien de la chance tous les deux… C'est la première année de ma petite sœur, je n'ai pas envie de la voir tirée au sort, renchérit Nikamel. »

Nous connaissons tous les quatre la famille de mon ami. Avec deux petites et une grande sœur, il a de quoi s'inquiéter. La plus jeune a sept ans, elle ne risque rien. La plus âgée a vingt-deux ans, elle en est au même point que celle d'Aldarik. Quant à la dernière, elle vient d'avoir douze ans et Nikamel s'inquiète de plus en plus depuis quelques semaines. Il est le seul garçon de sa famille, par conséquent, il ne peut pas se porter volontaire pour elles. Et Dieu sait qu'il en serait capable. Si elle était pigée, il serait capable de faire un massacre. C'est un carrière qui excelle au combat au corps-à-corps mais participer aux Jeux n'a pas été dans ses intentions. Utianne, la seule exposée au danger, ne doit même pas savoir comment tenir un couteau.

Il y a fort à parier qu'elle préfèrerait se faire exploser avec la plateforme avant le gong.

Un bruit strident nous parvient alors. C'est l'alarme du district, faite pour rassembler toute la population. Elle n'est utilisée que le jour de la Moisson, ou pour indiquer de se rendre sur la place lorsque quelque chose se produit dans l'arène. Certains en viennent à se bousculer pour être aux première loges. Ceux-là se retrouvent souvent dans une des maisons du Village des Vainqueurs ou dans un cercueil quelques années après. Calia nous lance un regard entendu.

« On y va ?

- Non, non, on va rester ici. Propose gentiment Aldarik. »

Nous nous levons d'un commun accord. Ou plutôt d'une obligation oppressante. Nous passons par un chemin qu'on voit à peine depuis les abords du District, là où les Pacificateurs cherchent les petits malins qui tentent de s'échapper. Ils se sont toujours fait rattraper. Nous arrivons derrière une allée où les maisons sont entassées les unes à côté des autres. Nous empruntons une ruelle un peu plus loin et nous retrouvons près d'un chantier de construction. Nous le traversons en courant à perdre haleine, après avoir vérifié que personne ne le surveillait. Presque tout ce que nous faisons est illégal mais se plier aux règles n'a jamais été notre fort.

Je glisse le pain que j'ai pris ce matin dans la paume d'Austin et jette le trognon de pomme un peu plus loin, je ne me rappelle même pas l'avoir mangée. Il m'attrape la main et m'attire à sa hauteur. Son pouce vient en trouver le dos qu'il effleure délicatement. Ce geste a toujours eu un effet rassurant avec moi. J'entrelace instinctivement nos doigts ensemble.

Nous nous rangeons en différentes files et nous faisons enregistrer en donnant une goutte de notre sang. Je reste près de Calia et nous allons nous placer dans la section des dix-sept ans. Les rangées se remplissent, nous sommes à l'arrière, à quelques mètres de nos parents. Les garçons, de l'autre côté, discutent joyeusement entre eux. Tant qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre, qu'ils en profitent. Je vois Austin et Aldarik dans l'une des dernière rangées, avec les dix-huit ans et Nikamel, dans le continument de la notre. Il a le même âge que moi et Calia. La maire ne fait pas de discours interminable et se contente de laisser la place à notre hôtesse. Une femme aux allures extravagantes s'avance sur le scène. Toute de rose bonbon vêtue, sa peau bleue marine ne fait qu'accentuer le décalage. Un peu de bon sens, tout de même ! On n'a pas idée de s'habiller de la sorte…

« Bonjour à tous ! Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable, miaule-t-elle dans le micro en face d'elle. Veuillez accueillir chaleureusement nos deux merveilleux mentors ! Esissa Caren et Dakos Atas ! »

Deux carrières, rien à rajouter. Deux tueurs expérimentés qui ont tué tout le long de leurs Jeux. Des personnes que je ne trouve pas bon de fréquenter. Des assassins professionnels qui ne demandent qu'à enseigner leur « savoir » à la nouvelle génération. Tu parles… À côté de ça, même les cours me sembleraient intéressants. Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour ne pas être là.

On nous visionne un film de propagande fait spécialement pour les Hunger Games. On nous explique à quel point le Capitole est bon et généreux avec nous. Les adultes y sont mûrs, attentifs et réfléchis. Mais quel paradis ! Et vous, vous êtes à notre merci ! On peut vous prendre vos enfants et les forcer à s'entretuer juste pour notre plaisir. On mise sur les plus forts et les faibles, pourquoi ne les laisse-t-on pas agoniser ? C'est plus marrant comme ça. Et puis ça fait du spectacle. Nous sommes supérieurs, en voilà la preuve.

En gros, c'est ce qu'ils sous-entendent. Lorsque l'écran s'éteint, nous nous taisons alors qu'Aria s'extasie seule, heureuse d'être l'hôtesse du Deux.

« Voici venu le moment que vous attendez tous, nous allons procéder au tirage des chanceux qui auront l'honneur de représenter ce magnifique district lors des quarantièmes Hunger Games. La galanterie oblige… »

Elle se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la boule où sont inscrits les noms féminins, en se dandinant comme une poule. Elle glousse après avoir ouvert un papier et être revenue à sa place. Elle s'éloigne et se rapproche du petit bout qu'elle tient dans ses mains, comme si elle cherchait à lire ce qui y est inscrit. Où plutôt, comment le prononcer à haute voix. Nos noms et prénoms sont bien différents de ceux du Capitole. Les leurs sont trop hautains, ils font très chics. Elle affiche un sourire satisfait, comme une petite fille qui a le droit d'inviter sa meilleure amie à dormir à la maison. Elle prononce haut et fort.

« Ann Leoren ! »

C'est une blague ? Je regarde autour de moi pour vérifier que je n'ai pas rêvé et vois, à mon grand désarroi, que tout le monde me fixe. Ils s'écartent de moi et me laissent la place pour me retrouver sur l'allée centrale. Je suis totalement horrifiée, j'en viendrais presque à me déplacer comme un robot, je ne contrôle pas mes mouvements. Je monte sur l'estrade en silence alors qu'Aria me fait un petit signe guilleret de la main. Je vais me poster à ses côtés.

« Personne ne souhaite-t-il prendre la place de cette mignonne jeune fille ? »

La foule se tait. Non. Il n'y a pas de volontaire. Il n'y a pas de volontaire. Personne ne vient prendre ma place. Il n'y a aucun volontaire. On me laisse à mon sort. Il n'y a aucun volontaire. Je vais me faire tuer aux Hunger Games. Je reprends conscience un peu tard, vu que je n'ai que le temps d'entendre un « Je suis volontaire comme tribut » et le pas pressé d'un garçon rejoindre ses parents. Le carrière masculin est très imposant, il a des prunelles effrayantes, qui ne laissent entrevoir que la détermination.

Je baisse les yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû. Utianne est juste devant moi, en larmes. Je l'aurais au moins sauvée, elle. Cette petite fille qui ne demande qu'à aller à l'école et avoir un métier. Avoir une vie banale, comme sa petite bande d'amis qu'elle ne quitte que rarement. Ses jambes tremblent plus encore que les miennes, elle s'apprête à défaillir. Je tente de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Ses pleurs redoublent et je ne peux que fuir ses yeux.

Et mon père. Est-il entrain de jubiler au fond de l'assemblée ? Se réjouir du fait que tous ces tesserae ne m'aient servis à rien ? J'espère pour lui, ça ne va pas durer. Je compte bien le dénoncer en public pendant les interviews. Si je survis jusque là. J'ai l'impression que l'autre tribut va m'égorger dans mon sommeil. Il s'est apparemment présenté, étant donné qu'Aria nous prend les mains et les lève. Nous nous faisons applaudir. La maire enchaîne avec une lecture rapide et désordonnée du traité de la Trahison. Elle s'écarte pour nous laisser la place de nous serrer la main. Je me perds dans la couleur marine de ses pupilles. Elles me paraissent plus compatissantes, presque… encourageantes ? Il me tend la main que je lui sers. Sa poigne n'est pas brute, elle se trouve être plus rassurante qu'autre chose. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive qu'on m'entraîne dans le palais de justice.

La porte s'ouvre sur Nikamel et Utianne en pleurs. Je sers la petite fille dans mes bras et essaie de faire comprendre à mon ami que ça ira. Voyant que son regard reste perdu dans le vague, je lâche sa sœur et lui fait une éteinte furtive qu'il met du temps à me rendre. Il ne voulait pas qu'Utianne soit tirée mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit moi. Ils font partie de ceux qui auront leurs volets et portes fermés ce soir. Ils repenseront à tout ce qu'ils ont vécu avec moi et se prépareront à l'éventualité de ne plus me revoir. Je ne sais pas qui de nous trois a le plus mal, le plus peur. Je suis effrayée par ce qu'il va se passer par la suite. Nikamel culpabilise sûrement pour le fait de s'être inquiété pour sa sœur, oubliant l'éventualité que moi – ou Calia, d'ailleurs – soyons pigées. Et Utianne… je déteste la voir pleurer. Elle a un visage radieux de fillette qui mène une vie heureuse avec sa famille. Voir les larmes dévaler ses joues roses me fend le cœur. Je me décide à leur parler.

« Eh, vous deux. Je vais revenir, d'accord ? Nikamel, tu vas retourner près de la galerie et continuer à sortir tes conneries à tout va. Tu vas m'attendre, comme les autres et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je serais de nouveau avec vous à me tordre de rire. O.K ?

- C'est une promesse, t'as fortement intérêt à la tenir…

- Mais oui. Et toi Utianne, tu vas pouvoir dire que l'ami de ton grand frère a gagné les quarantièmes Hunger Games. Je sais me battre, mais eux ne le savent pas. Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer. »

Elle hoche la tête, presque imperceptiblement. J'ose espérer que mon ton n'était pas trop chancelant. Je me veux rassurante, il ne leur sert à rien de se faire du souci. Je peux essayer de revenir, j'ai une chance sur vingt-quatre.

On me les arrache tandis que le cri déchirant d'Utianne finit de me briser. Calia et Aldarik viennent par la suite et je répète le même manège. Ils connaissent mes aptitudes au combat, ils sont déjà plus confiants. Je manque de m'effondrer lorsqu'Austin rentre à son tour, les yeux rougis. Je me jette dans ses bras et m'autorise à vider tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer, l'impression est frustrante et dévastatrice. C'est de ma faute s'il se retrouve dans cet état. Parce que je risque de succomber de la main d'un gamin. Parce qu'on m'aura envoyée à l'échafaud. Entre deux sanglots, il arrive à me supplier de revenir. Il ne veut pas imaginer la possibilité que je meure. Je me force à le rassurer comme je peux. Quand il me quitte, il me dit à quel point il m'aime et qu'il espère me voir revenir.

Je frappe dans tout ce que j'ai à portée de main et hurle ma rage. Lorsque le Pacificateur revient, il trouve une pièce sans dessus-dessous, complètement dévastée par ma colère. Il n'en prend pas compte et m'ordonne de le suivre. Comme si j'avais le choix. Je vais jusqu'au train, mon visage ne doit pas ressembler à grand-chose. Le point positif, c'est que la hargne doit s'y lire. Je scelle mon destin à l'instant où je pose mon pied dans ce train.

Et c'est à ce moment que j'imagine mon père, devant la télévision, satisfait.

_**Ann Leoren**_

* * *

><p><em>Son histoire vous plaît-elle ? Cette fois, vous n'avez pas le nom du tribut masculin, pas d'arme de prédilection, rien... mais moi je sais tout ce qu'il vous manque, il faudra patienter... Comment la trouvez-vous ?<em>


	5. Tribut masculin du district Deux

_Bonsoir !  
><em>

_Vous savez que je vous aime ? Je me suis tuée pour vous terminer ce chapitre à temps, excusez-moi des éventuelles fautes._

_Cette fois encore, merci à Kentwell7 qui me reste fidèle, à Worz (dont je suis la bêta, je vous conseille vivement ses fictions) et à Midnight's frog __pour son avis plus que constructif. Et à tous mes lecteurs !  
><em>

_Alors, pour Midnight's frog, j'ai décidé de détailler un petit peu les sélections du ou de la carrière quand ils sont plusieurs à vouloir se porter volontaire, je suis désolée de la longueur du texte. J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration, je n'ai fait que deux tiers de ce que j'écris d'habitude._

_Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine, pour cause d'examen blanc._

_Je vous laisse découvrir mon petit tribut masculin. Son caractère est particulier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
><em>

_Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Suzanne Collins, les tributs et ce qu'il se passe ici viens de moi._

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Tribut masculin du district Deux<em>**

Je pique un sprint jusqu'au Centre d'entraînement. J'y suis convié depuis une semaine, pour que je puisse m'enregistrer définitivement comme volontaire. Je n'y suis pas encore allé. Cette année, nous avons été plusieurs à vouloir obtenir cette place. Ceux de dix-sept ans n'ont pas insisté bien longtemps, ils tenteront leur chance l'année prochaine. Cependant, nous autres, de dix-huit ans, n'avons pas cédé aussi facilement.

Un tournoi a été organisé entre les trois Centres de la ville, avec plusieurs poules. Chaque Centre a réservé quatre gagnants, les meilleurs classés. Une bataille royale a eu lieu entre les douze derniers, avec interdiction de tuer je l'ai emportée. Je suis donc officiellement volontaire, les sponsors seront mis au courant, j'aurais une avance considérable avant même le début des Jeux. Tout est une question de logique, il faut savoir conserver son avance au mieux, quitte à tricher. Officiellement, les carrières ne sont pas autorisés à participer, officieusement, il en est autrement. Le Un, le Deux et le Quatre envoient des futurs gagnants à presque toutes les Moissons. Cette fois, ce sera mon tour, de faire honneur à mon district.

J'ai passé mon temps à manier encore et toujours un nombre incalculable d'armes. J'ai à peine dormi, pris un repas par jour, bu juste ce dont j'avais besoin. Je ne suis plus humain, plus tout à fait. Ma sœur, Karen, est venue me voir, chaque jour, et m'a encouragé comme elle le pouvait. Elle a cinq ans de plus que moi et est enceinte de son premier enfant. Elle n'a plus vraiment de temps pour elle mais elle en a trouvé pour me soutenir. Elle ne cesse de me répéter que mon neveu sera fier de moi quand il aura atteint la maturité nécessaire pour comprendre ce que sont les Hunger Games. Parce que je remporterai les Quarantièmes.

Une fois devant l'imposant bâtiment, je me rends à l'arrière et me retrouve devant une porte camouflée. Je suis tenu au secret, elle n'est révélée qu'à ceux qui ont besoin de l'emprunter. Elle est peinte de la même couleur que la façade et est invisible à l'œil nu. Les entraîneurs prennent des précautions qui ne sont pas indispensables. Si l'accès était prohibé, aucun élève n'aurait le courage de s'y aventurer. Je pousse le poids de métal, assez lourd. Le fer grince. Je me faufile à travers l'entrebâillure et referme l'entrée. Je suis plongé dans le noir total. J'avance à tâtons, sans point de repère, avant de butter sur quelque chose qui émet un craquement et me fait grogner. La douleur se propage lentement et finit de disparaître en quelques secondes. Il faut croire que j'ai développé une certaine résistance.

Soudainement, les lumières m'éblouissent. On n'a pas idée de faire passer l'obscurité complète à la lumière vive de cette manière ! J'entrevois deux adultes dans le fond de la salle qui m'observent d'un regard désolé.

« Un interrupteur sert à allumer la lumière. Aie quelques réflexes, ça pourrait t'être utile, gamin, nasille le premier.

- La ferme, s'agace le second. Toi, dit-il en me désignant. Tu as bien de l'audace de nous avoir fait attendre.

- N'en faut-il pas, d'après vous ? j'ose demander. »

Ils sourient et me font signe de repartir.

Je crois.

Je ne comprends pas. N'étais-ce pas une étape obligatoire que de venir ici ? Je me risque à leur poser la question.

« C'est juste pour voir le niveau d'obéissance. Celui qui se pointe deux heures après la réception de sa convocation ne tient jamais bien longtemps dans l'arène. Comme tu l'as dit, il vaut mieux avoir un peu de vanité en réserve. Etre désobéissant vaut quelques sponsors, crois-moi. »

Je sors et roule des yeux. Tout ça pour ça. Ils peuvent donner une bonne image de moi à mes mentors mais cette information ne sera pas divulguée. En tous cas, pas dans le Capitole, ça ne me servira à rien. La corne de brume retentit à travers les rues, c'est le dernier avertissement pour ceux et celles qui ne sont pas sur la place. Ce groupe dont je fais partie.

Je traverse la ville, sous les regards insistants de ces toutous du Capitole. Ils suivent les ordres comme des chiens, il est normal de les traiter de ce qu'ils sont. J'ai la fâcheuse impression qu'au Capitole, personne n'a le droit à la liberté de penser. Juste de faire ce que le président décide. Parce que c'est la seule matière qu'on leur inculque. Suivre les conseils, ne pas se forger d'opinion propre.

Je rejoins discrètement la file des garçons de mon âge qui signalent leur présence, et les laisse prélever mon sang. Méthode complètement stupide, je ne vois pas à quoi ça leur sert. Donner notre nom ne serait-il pas suffisant ? Ils me regardent avec des prunelles pleines de reproches. Oui, je sais, je suis un petit peu en retard, mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Une fois prêt, je me rends dans l'une des dernières places des rangs des dix-huit ans, tout au fond. Je ne cherche pas de connaissances, ils sont plus jeunes pour la plupart. Je suis plus apprécié par ceux qui aimeraient avoir ma musculature.

Aria, notre hôtesse, nous répète son discours fait par ses supérieurs, toute fière d'être là. Elle se rend bien compte que revenir avec un seul cercueil quasiment tous les ans lui rapporte une prime. Les hôtes n'espèrent que ça, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils veulent être affiliés à des districts où les carrières sont omniprésents. Nos deux mentors, Esissa Caren et Dakos Atas entrent en scène, apparemment heureux d'avoir été désignés comme tel. Ils ne sont pas de la même génération mais leur puissance est similaire. Ils font partie de ceux qui se sont amusés à tuer. C'est une bonne chose, je ne tombe pas avec certains qui ont totalement perdu la tête. Car c'est comme ça qu'ils finissent la plupart du temps.

Ils diffusent des images de tous les côtés, pour que la totalité des gens présents puissent voir. Les fameuses explications, nous les connaissons par cœur. Pourquoi ces Jeux sont annuels, pourquoi nous sommes merveilleux, pourquoi vous avez eu tord de vous en prendre à nous. Parce que nous avons une conscience, tout simplement.

« Voici venu le moment que vous attendez tous, nous allons procéder au tirage des chanceux qui auront l'honneur de représenter ce magnifique district lors des quarantièmes Hunger Games. La galanterie oblige… »

Elle va chercher un bout de papier dans l'urne des filles, bien moins remplie que celle des garçons et revient à sa place. Les hommes sont en majorité ici, pour la maçonnerie, il en faut. Beaucoup d'entre nous finissent en architecte ou constructeur. Elle a l'air de mettre du temps à lire le prénom marqué.

« Ann Leoren ! prononce-t-elle, joyeuse. »

Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il y ait un quelconque volontaire de leur côté. Comme pour approuver mes pensées, la jeune fille sort du rang des dix-sept ans. Elle s'avance d'un pas chancelant, comme si elle tentait de déceler un semblant de mensonge. Un rêve, se dit-elle sûrement. Sauf que la Moisson, pour des tirés comme elle, n'est qu'un cauchemar, j'imagine. Je suis incapable de me mettre à leur place, je n'ai jamais eu vraiment peur d'être choisi, même si ça ne m'aurait pas enchanté.

« Personne ne souhaite-t-il prendre la place de cette mignonne jeune fille ? »

Aucun mouvement de secoue l'assemblée à notre droite. Ann laisse son regard dévier vers le sol, comme un animal totalement soumis. Soumis aux règles, à un Jeu éphémère, à deux semaines de torture, peut-être moins, à une mort imminente. Aria se dirige à présent vers le bocal masculin et s'attarde un peu plus, le doigt sur le menton. Elle fait mine de choisir consciencieusement le nom. Elle fait tourner sa main plusieurs fois avant de la ressortir et de saisir le micro d'une main. Cette fois, elle ne met pas longtemps à déchiffrer les lettres.

« Léo Pery, s'exclame-t-elle. »

Il a quinze ans et est assez connu dans le district. Il s'est fait fouetter plusieurs fois par les Pacificateurs, pour vols. Il a essayé de nourrir sa famille qui n'en avait pas les moyens. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont morts de faim mais il n'échappe pas à la Moisson. Il sort de son rang, la tête haute. Je me fraye discrètement un chemin jusqu'à l'allée. Je cours pour le rattraper et le retiens par l'épaule et prononce haut et fort :

« Je suis volontaire comme tribut ! »

C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire avec gratitude, c'en serait presque émouvant. Il fait machine arrière et court rejoindre sa mère. Il n'a peut-être pas un mauvais fond, comme tout le monde le pense. Ça peut paraître niais de vouloir faire vivre ses parents et ses frères et sœurs à son âge. Sauf que peu en sont capables, c'est bien dommage. Des adolescents ricanent sur son chemin, j'aurais bien voulu les y voir. Je prends un air plus sérieux en marchant vers l'estrade à mon tour. La pression de tous ces regards est bien plus impressionnante que ce qu'on peut croire.

Je me place aux côtés d'Aria, impassible.

« Ton nom mon joli ? m'interroge-t-elle.

- Hélios Rejoy, j'annonce. »

Il n'y a pas de réaction, je m'en doutais. Une petite fille dans le rang de devant pleure à chaudes larmes. Elle fixe Ann et s'efforce de faire le moins de bruit possible, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche. Elles doivent se connaître. Malgré que pour moi, les Jeux soient une simple épreuve à surmonter, la compassion me prend aux tripes. Ann n'a rien demandé. Elle n'est pas comme nous. Malgré tout, j'ai une impression de déjà vu, je l'ai probablement croisée un jour ou l'autre. Aria se recule après avoir lu le traité de la Trahison et nous laisse la place, pour que nous puissions nous serrer la main. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à l'attitude que j'ai adoptée, que les Pacificateurs m'entraînent vers le palais de justice. Qu'ai-je fait ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle avec reconnaissance ? J'ai dû perdre mon masque d'indifférence à la vue de cette enfant qui pleurait. Néanmoins, une chose est sûre. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que ma force et ma dignité, et certainement pas d'elle.

Je reste debout, à faire les cent pas dans cette pièce. J'entends des hurlements et des fracas à côté, l'autre tribut a dû craquer. La porte s'ouvre sur Karen. Je la serre dans mes bras, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Elle ne veut pas me voir partir, pas pour les Hunger Games, elle me l'a déjà dit. Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne souhaite pas une existence banale. On dit qu'une vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue si elle n'est pas palpitante. Les Jeux sont pour moi un moyen de relever le niveau. De m'échapper de la routine du quotidien qui me saisit et me retient. Se lever, manger, travailler, manger, dormir. Et rebelote, voici les grandes lignes d'une journée pour une personne dans la norme. Dans le district Deux, tout du moins. Karen exerce une pression comme je n'avais pas senti depuis des années.

« Moi et Elies t'attendront… me chuchote-t-elle. »

Je m'écarte et l'interroge du regard. Qui est Elies ? Le présent me frappe de plein fouet. L'enfant qu'elle porte et qu'elle attend. Mon neveu s'appellera Elies. Nous avons pour habitude de ne pas dévoiler les noms des futurs enfants, ici, c'est un cas particulier. Elle saura que même si je venais à mourir – ce qui n'arrivera pas, évidemment – je connaitrais le nom de son fils. Je ne peux pas lui répondre, le Pacificateur l'a déjà emmenée à l'extérieur. Le reste des visites se passe froidement, je n'écoute mes parents et amis que d'une oreille, je suis trop bouleversé. Et si vraiment, je ne revenais pas ? Comment pourrait-elle expliquer à son garçon comment j'ai disparu ? Et si… Tout peut arriver, la vérité commence à me faire angoisser. Et si je n'avais pas fait le bon choix ? Et si je ne la revoyais jamais ? Je m'assois dans le fauteuil, vidé de toute émotion.

Qu'ai-je fait ?

_**Hélios Rejoy**_

* * *

><p><em>Vous plaît-il ? Me croyez-vous si je vous assure que j'ai failli ne pas mentionner son nom ?<em>


	6. Tribut féminin du district Trois

_Punaise, j'y suis arrivé !_**  
><strong>

_Je vous publie ce chapitre avant de partir pour une semaine. Je pourrais répondre aux reviews et lire les fictions mais je ne pourrais pas poster. Alors je voulais vous offrir cette Moisson, au moins._

_Un grand merci à Worz (Allez voir son Cato/Katniss :D), Kentwell7, Midnight's frog et Manoirmalfoys._

_Ce chapitre est TRÈS court ! Moins de mille mots. Mais cette "Moisson" est particulière. J'espère que vous allez apprécier quand même._

_Je vous laisse._

* * *

><p>Je fais rentrer en contact les deux fils électriques brièvement, ce qui a pour effet de faire briller une petite lampe, posée à même le sol. Ma chambre plongée dans l'obscurité renvoi l'ombre de cette lumière quelques secondes. Je romps la proximité. Il est vingt-deux heures, je ne peux pas dormir. Nous sommes à la veille de la Moisson, c'est toujours le même cinéma. Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, je serais fatiguée comme jamais demain matin. Alors, quitte à tuer le temps, que ce soit avec que j'aime faire.<p>

Je suis passionnée des circuits électriques, des rapports de la chimie. Je suis née dans le bon district, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ce n'est pas le cas de mes parents. Ils ne comprennent pas mon attachement pour toute cette technologie. Mon père est boucher dans un des quartiers réputés du district, ma mère tient un débarras à côté. Un endroit où les clients viennent marchander leurs objets, qu'elle raccommode et revend. Elle fait des merveilles. Quelquefois, on se laisse tromper, en croyant que certains meubles sont neufs.

Par conséquent, je vis dans une bonne partie de la société. C'est pour ça que mes parents me disent de ne pas m'inquiéter pour la Moisson. Je n'ai jamais eu à prendre de tessera, ce qui est pour eux, un signe d'immunité. Mais je sais que tant que mon nom sera inscrit, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je serais susceptible d'être tirée.

Et il n'y a que pendant les Moissons que je me sens réellement inquiète.

Même quand je n'étais pas éligible, je cauchemardais que je me faisais appeler par le Capitole. Et je me faisais tuer par des carrières, qui prenaient un plaisir fou à me torturer. C'est pour ça que maintenant, je ne dors plus la veille de la Moisson. Et ce n'est que la seconde année ou j'ai une chance d'être tirée. Je n'ai que treize ans. Avec seulement deux fois mon nom dans cette boule de verre.

À l'école, une grande partie de mes amis doivent prendre des tesserae. Rien que pour augmenter leur condition de vie, même si elle est acceptable. Ils broient du noir pendant une semaine, avant le jour fatidique. J'ai peur pour eux. J'ai peur pour moi. J'ai peur pour la totalité du district. Alors, au collège, pendant les pauses, nous dressons une liste de ce que nous savons faire. Ça nous rassure, d'une certaine manière. Ça montre que nous ne sommes pas des bons à rien. On s'efforce de se trouver des qualités les uns les autres. J'ai encore les miennes, notées sur un bout de papier. Je le garde toujours dans un pan de ma robe. Comme en cet instant, je les relis quand ça ne va pas fort…

_Emilie est agile. Emilie est sérieuse. Emilie ne se laisse pas faire. Emilie est intelligente. Emilie a des aptitudes mentales au dessus de la normale. Emilie n'accorde pas sa confiance trop facilement. Emilie sait faire semblant. _

Ce sont les points les plus importants que j'ai relevé. Je ne sais pas me servir d'armes. J'ai une capacité de réflexion très développée. C'est un des seuls points auquel je pourrais, éventuellement, me raccrocher. Si je me fais tirer, ce que je n'espère pas. Quand je vois des enfants de mon âge se faire torturer lors du bain de sang, ça me donne franchement envie de rendre mon repas. Et c'est souvent ce que je fais, une fois rentrée à la maison. Aucune de mes connaissances n'est partie aux Jeux. Les Jeux de la Faim. Drôle de nom pour une bataille royale. La faim de quoi ? De vengeance ? De rester en vie ? De montrer sa rage au Capitole ? De ne pas décevoir ses proches ? Je ne comprends pas et je ne le veux pas.

Mes réflexions s'arrêtent là et je préfère me remettre à manipuler l'électricité, comme j'aime tant le faire.

* * *

><p>Je leur en veux. Oh que oui, je ne peux pas leur pardonner. Le Capitole est un ramassis de faux semblants, d'illusions et de cauchemars. J'en veux à mes parents qui m'ont dit que je ne risquais rien. J'en veux à mes amis qui n'ont pas eu la force de venir me faire leurs adieux. J'en veux à ceux qui se sont rebellés il y a quarante ans. J'en veux aux Hunger Games. J'en veux à ces clowns du Capitole. J'en veux à la vie.<p>

J'allais sur la place, tranquille aux pleurs des autres.

Je leur ai laissé prélever mon sang, sans sourciller.

Je suis allée me ranger, toujours sans crainte.

L'hôtesse est arrivée, j'ai commencé à paniquer.

Elle a pris un papier.

J'avais les mains moites.

Mon nom est sorti.

J'ai manqué de m'effondrer.

Je me suis avancée sur cette estrade damnée.

Et maintenant, c'est fini.

Je suis en route pour le Capitole.

Et je relis encore et toujours la même liste…

* * *

><p><em>Ce type de Moisson vous plaît ? Je manque de temps pour l'écriture, les prochains retrouveront la longueur normale, je vous le promets !<em>


	7. Tribut masculin du district Trois

_Bonjour à ceux qui ont le courage de continuer à lire ! _

_Tous d'abord, encore merci à Worz, Kentwell7 et Manoirmalfoys, les lecteurs qui me suivent le plus, j'ai l'impression. Mettre un avis aussi régulièrement, même si il est court, fait vraiment plaisir. Merci aussi aux autres bien évidemment !_

_Par contre, il est vrai que la barre des deux cent cinquante vues viens d'être dépassée et je m'étonne de voir que plus on avance, moins il y a de vues sur les derniers chapitres. Alors que celles sur le prologue ne cessent d'augmenter. Pour vous faire une idée, il y en a deux cent trente-huit sur le prologue contre vingt-quatre sur la dernière Moisson. Si vous ne me dites pas ce qui ne va pas, je ne peux pas vous donner envie de continuer._

_Après cette parenthèse, je suis désolée du retard, j'étais en vacances et je ne pensais pas, quand je l'ai tapé, que ce chapitre serait si court. Je n'ai pas envie de le retoucher, je l'aime bien, cette Moisson. Je ferais plus long et je vais essayer de rattraper mon retard, étant donné que je suis très inspirée pour les deux suivants._

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même._

_Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Suzanne Collins, les tributs et ce qu'il se passe ici vient de moi._

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Tribut masculin du district Trois<em>  
><strong>

Les gouttes roulent sur ma peau basanée. Elles tentent de s'infiltrer par les paupières closes de mes yeux décolorés. La pluie traverse mes vêtements et me frigorifie sur place. Elle me gèle jusqu'aux os, me collant des frissons sur tout le corps. Un temps pourri pour une journée maudite ce qui se ressemble s'assemble, comme on aime bien le dire. L'eau me purifie l'esprit alors que la malédiction le hante. Celle qui s'abattra sur l'un d'entre nous.

J'aime mon district. J'aime ma famille. J'aime mes amis. J'aime l'école. J'aime les joies du quotidien. Et pourtant, je hais la vie. Terrible paradoxe, n'est-il pas ? Celle qui vous arrache à une inexistence paisible. Cette qui vous force à ne jamais être en sécurité, ne jamais vous y sentir. Celle qui peut vous lâcher à tout moment de votre misérable existence, quand bon lui semble. Oui, celle qui vous aime et vous bénit, ou celle qui vous sacrifie. Tous les ans, elle emmène un innocent d'entre douze et dix-huit ans mourir ou vivre de la pire façon qu'il soit. Elle les fait culpabiliser pour ce qu'ils auront causé.

Je la déteste de tout mon cœur.

Je baisse la tête, laissant mes cheveux trempés se coller à mon front. Je veux que le temps s'arrête pour toujours. Suspendre l'instant présent pour ne pas avoir à vivre ce qui va suivre. Ce que je supporte depuis six longues années. Pour ne pas avoir à ressentir une éternelle douleur, incomparable avec d'autres. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne souhaite que partir d'ici et hurler ma rage au monde. J'irais jusqu'au Quatre et je crierais mon désarroi face à l'océan. Lui au moins, sait garder le rêve et le cauchemar. On s'adresse à la mer en fonction du moment, jamais elle ne nous trahira. Elle ne nous connait pas, ne nous juge pas, ne nous châtie pas pour ce qu'on a fait. Elle représente le peu de liberté que nous avons encore dans ce bas monde. J'aimerais tant la voir un jour, ne serait-ce qu'une poignée de secondes.

Ressentir une indépendance sans frontières, pouvoir laisser sa conscience vagabonder au-delà de ce pays, de Panem. Partir loin d'ici, de tous nos soucis, de ces barbares du Capitole. Eux qui n'ont pas hésité à rayer le Treize de la carte. Eux qui ressentent un malin plaisir à nous regarder nous entretuer. Eux qui aiment tant voir des enfants torturés. Eux qui peuvent s'offrir n'importe quoi alors que certains crèvent de faim. C'est dégueulasse et ça les amuse. Une contradiction effrayante.

J'ai envie de pleurer, comme je me l'étais permis à ma première Moisson. Je n'avais que douze ans, comme ceux au premier rang. On était plusieurs, dans la foule, à masquer nos larmes. Aucune honte, aucune remarque d'un autre. Les caméras n'étaient pas braquées sur nous. Pas sur des gamins, même si ça aurait plu au Capitole. Elles étaient focalisées sur ce garçon de seize ans, mort peu après le bain de sang.

Au Trois, les tributs gagnent assez rarement, nous ne sommes pas des assassins.

Aucune famille n'est épargnée. Aucun enfant n'est sauvé, pas même quelqu'un de malade ou d'handicapé. Ceux-là se laissent tuer dès le début, en général. Les volontaires sont très peu nombreux dans notre district. En quarante ans, il y a dû en avoir deux ou trois, tout au plus. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un prendre la place d'un autre de mes propres yeux. Mais je pense que je lui vouerais un profond respect. Ce n'est pas comme les Carrières, ils ne sont pas comme eux. Ils veulent simplement sauver des vies. Permettre à un enfant de respirer, ne serait-ce qu'un an de plus. D'après ce que mes parents m'ont raconté, les « rescapés » – nom donné à ces miraculés – ont toujours été voir le tribut qui a pris leur place, même si ils ne les connaissaient pas.

Être prêt à faire les Jeux est un acte honorable, si ce n'est pas pour tuer tout le monde. Je méprise plus que tous les tributs de ce genre. Ceux qui se sont entraînés toute leur vie pour finir en tueur sanguinaire qui ne demande qu'à faire couler le sang.

J'expire après avoir longuement retenu mon souffle. Le pire est certainement de savoir que mes parents sont à quelques mètres de moi, entrain de prier pour que leur fils ait la vie sauve. Que nous puissions ensemble rentrer à la maison et laisser éclater notre joie. C'est égoïste, quand on y pense. Deux familles restent portes et volets fermés, presque en deuil alors que nous, nous laissons aller à notre joie. Nous devrions nous sentir coupables mais nous en sommes incapables. La peur a pris le dessus sur tout dans le Trois. L'espoir n'est qu'un vague mot sans signification, qui a porté les districts à se rebeller et ainsi provoquer les Hunger Games. L'espoir, nous n'en avons plus l'utilité. Nous n'en voulons plus, si ça peut arrêter de nous faire souffrir.

Beaucoup renoncent à fonder une famille, de peur d'avoir à supporter de voir son enfant hurler à s'en casser la voix, au travers d'une télévision, sans rien pouvoir faire. Surtout les familles infortunées, à vrai dire. Les plus nobles n'ont pas énormément de crainte à avoir, ils n'ont pas à faire prendre des tesserae à leur progéniture. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Ils n'ont pas choisi d'être ce qu'ils sont. La vie serait bien plus juste, si c'était le cas. Si Snow n'avait pas été au pouvoir, si leur esprit sadique n'avait pas repris le système de la bataille royale. Tout ça pour montrer qu'ils ont le dessus sur nous, quoi qu'il arrive.

À la fin des jours Obscurs, à l'annonce de ces Jeux, la population a pensé que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Qu'après une année ou deux, on s'en serait lassé. C'était sans compter les pièges et armes qui n'ont cessé de se développer et les technologies avancées mises au point. Nous n'avons plus le droit à rien maintenant. Ici, les Pacificateurs sont particulièrement dérangés. Un rien les affole et ils exécutent les pires sanctions pour des délits mineurs. Ils ont peur d'être renvoyés et se retrouver dans un district plus pauvre. Au Trois, on attribue souvent les nerveux ou les débutants. Ils en font des sortes de machines de guerre. Par exemple, si un proche se fait mutiler devant nos yeux, nous ne pouvons que souffrir en silence sinon nous subissons le même sort.

L'hôtesse appelle une fille qui sort du rang des treize ans. Emilie Lume, je crois. Personne ne se présente à sa place, je m'en doutais. La jeune fille regarde le sol, persuadée qu'elle peut ne pas être remarquée. Elle fait un petit peu plus âgé. En voyant ses traits qui ne sont apparus que quelques instants sur l'écran, je lui en aurais facilement donné quinze. On arrive à percevoir les tremblements irréguliers de son corps, même de loin. Elle ne mérite pas de partir comme ça pour l'échafaud. Personne ne le mérite.

L'hôtesse se dirige du côté des garçons, où la boule de verre attend encore, nous narguant tous. Comme si l'hôtesse nous rappelle qu'elle va sceller le destin d'un d'entre nous, Les mouvements de cette femme du Capitole sont _légèrement_ exagérés. Elle bouge à une lenteur extrême. J'espère qu'elle se fera bien réprimander quand les Moissons auront pris du retard. Qu'elle meure, qu'elle démissionne, qu'on ne la revoit plus. Elle me fait pitié avec ses oreilles de chat, de renard ou de je ne sais quel autre animal. Elles vibrent, faisant tinter de petits grelots qui y sont accrochés. Ce bruit est insupportable, presque autant que sa vision.

Elle pioche un bout de papier au hasard dans ce bocal de cristal, le repose et continue pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes. Elle finit d'en sortir un, non sans avoir l'air d'être fière d'elle. Ses fausses moustaches grésillent lorsqu'elle ouvre la feuille. Ses yeux pétillent lorsqu'elle arrive à déchiffrer le nom qui y est inscrit.

« Iain Vaia ! »

… Je suis définitivement mort.

_**Iain Vaia**_

* * *

><p><em>Celui-ci est très axé au niveau des sentiments. J'espère que Iain vous plaît. Une préférence entre lui et Emilie ? <em>_J'ai oublié une partie de la présentation sur le dernier chapitre mais je ne sais pas comment l'éditer. Le nom de famille d'Emilie est donc bien Lume._

_J'essaie de commencer à varier les Moissons, sous les conseils de Midnight's frog, qui est une auteure que j'admire énormément. Si vous aimez un style en particulier, faites-le moi savoir, je suis ouverte aux idées._

_Bisous à tous, et j'espère vous revoir._


	8. Tribut féminin du district Quatre

_Bonjour !  
><em>

_Je rattrape mon retard avec ce chapitre, que j'aime plutôt bien. J'ai été très inspirée. J'ai le temps d'écrire car je fais partie de ces personnes qui ont encore leurs vacances scolaires jusqu'à la fin de la semaine._

_Je remercie Manoirmalfoys d'avoir commenté le dernier chapitre. Et au peu de personnes qui l'ont lu. Car je remarque que le nombre de vues baisse en masse. Peut-être que c'est car nous sommes en semaine mais personne ne me dis ce que je dois améliorer._

_Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents._

_Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Suzanne Collins, les tributs et ce qu'il se passe ici viens de moi._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Tribut féminin du district Quatre<span>**_

Mon trident s'abat dans l'eau salée. Un poisson embroché en ressort tandis que j'affiche une mine satisfaite. Peu de personnes s'aventurent au large de la côte, c'est pourtant ici que regorgent les bancs de poissons. Je me suis déjà essayée à la pêche traditionnelle, il n'y a pas plus ennuyeux. Attendre qu'un poisson complètement abruti vienne attraper l'hameçon, ce n'est pas vraiment amusant. Voulant que je suive les traces de la famille, mon grand-père m'a alors fabriqué cette arme. Enfin, arme est un grand mot. Mis à part pour transpercer mes futurs repas, je ne sais pas m'en servir.

Je reviens près de la rive et pose la cage ou j'ai mis mon butin près de mon sac. Je n'utilise pas de radeau ou de bateau pour m'aventurer un peu loin. Je ne m'y risque que lorsque les conditions météorologiques y sont favorables et que les vagues sont presque inexistantes. Ayant failli me noyer dans mon enfance, je ne tiens pas à réitérer l'expérience. De toute façon, si la mer était agitée, je paniquerais à coup sûr.

J'entreprends de construire un filet avec des cordelettes achetées il y a quelques jours. Les tisser et les relier ensembles est tout un art. Ça peut paraître simple en apparence, le mouvement est répétitif, cependant, cet exercice demande l'utilisation simultanée de tous les doigts de la main. C'est ma grande sœur qui m'a enseigné comment faire. La population préfère acquérir des attrapes déjà prêts à l'emploi.

Nous vivons à une époque où tout peut être fabriqué, même les machines les plus insensées et inutiles. Dans le Quatre, notre spécialité avec la pêche s'accompagne des bonnes grâces du Capitole. Nous trouvons toujours un moyen pour leur fournir du poisson – frais ou non, mais il ne faut pas le dire… – à toute période de l'année. Nous sommes un des seuls districts, avec le Un et le Deux, à avoir droit de recourir à un centre d'entraînement. Dans la loi, il est inscrit qu'il est strictement prohibé d'envoyer un enfant déjà passé maître dans l'art de tuer aux Hunger Games. Néanmoins, ils n'ont pas le droit de contrer un volontariat. Chaque année, il y a souvent au minimum deux Carrières qui se proclament tributs de la sorte. Dans notre district, cette pratique est moins utilisée. Nous avons autre chose à faire que d'apprendre à manier une épée.

Je n'ai jamais souhaité utiliser une quelconque arme – mon trident n'appartenant pas à cette catégorie, même si on s'obstine à me faire croire le contraire – pour tuer des enfants. Les Jeux ne me dérangent pas tant, c'est juste le comportement de certains Carrières qui me semble exagéré. Il est déjà arrivé que quelqu'un tue son allié après s'être réveillé en sursaut, pensant que celui-ci est un ennemi. Il faut avoir un mental d'acier pour pouvoir gagner les Hunger Games, d'après moi.

Un Pacificateur vient m'arracher à mon activité et à mes pensées en me bousculant. Il m'empoigne par le bras et m'ordonne de reprendre mes affaires et de me rendre sur le champ devant l'hôtel de justice. Je roule des yeux, enfourne mon butin dans mon sac à dos en grognant, et rentre dans l'immeuble en face au pas de course. Je ne prends pas la peine d'attendre l'ascenseur pour monter au second, je me rue sur les escaliers, bousculant ma voisine et son enfant par la même occasion. Ma mère m'attend de pied ferme à la maison. Elle commence à me sermonner dès que j'ai bloqué la porte derrière moi.

« Jeune fille, pourrais-je savoir où tu étais passée ? Je tiens à te rappeler qu'aujourd'hui est un jour on ne peut plus spécial. Si des Pacificateurs nous trouvent ici, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau, me réprimande-t-elle en me suivant jusque devant ma chambre. »

Je lui fais un signe de la main pour qu'elle s'en aille, sans lui répondre. Je connais le traitement appliqué à ceux qui ne se présentent pas à la Moisson, et je n'ai aucune envie de le tester. Je troque mon tee-shirt et mon maillot de bain trempé contre une robe bleue marine, en parfaite concordance avec le thème du district. Je ramène la cagette remplie de poissons sur le plan de travail dans la cuisine, enfile des ballerines de la même couleur que le tissu que je porte, et ne l'attend pas. Elle va encore me reprocher ma conduite quand je rentrerais tout à l'heure, quoi que je fasse.

Les derniers bateaux s'arriment au port. Les adultes prennent leur temps pour les maintenir en place, voulant gagner le plus de temps possible. Seules les personnes éligibles sont normalement obligées d'être présentes à la Moisson. Mais pour donner un résultat plus réaliste, ils rabattent le plus de monde possible sur la grande place. Quand les parents s'effondrent parce que leur enfant est appelé, ça donne un effet dramatique qui leur plaît. Les Pacificateurs vont jusqu'à traîner les adultes qui flânent dans les rues à ce moment. La place est donc bondée de monde lorsque j'y arrive.

Je me glisse difficilement dans la file du registre des quinze ans, et rejoint une amie avec qui on se soutient. Il n'y a rien de plus dur que d'être seul au moment du tirage, de n'avoir rien à quoi se raccrocher. Je me fais prélever une goutte de mon sang, non sans tressaillir, et me faufile entre toutes les autres filles de mon âge installées. C'est la quatrième année où je suis éligible, je n'aurais plus que trois ans à venir ici. Quand mon nom sera inscrit le plus de fois possible sans prendre aucun tessera à dix-huit ans. Je me convaincs qu'il n'y a aucune chance – ou presque mais je ne préfère pas y penser – que je sois tirée. Mes muscles se détendent immédiatement, j'arrive presque à esquisser un sourire. Quelle n'est pas la surprise d'Eden – ladite amie – lorsqu'elle arrive et me vois dans cet état.

« Depuis quand les Jeux te rendent euphorique ? rit-elle.

- Depuis quelques secondes. Sur le bon nombre de personnes ici tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il est possible que nous soyons pigées. Les probabilités sont minimes.

- Mais pas inexistantes. »

Je siffle pour lui faire comprendre de se taire. Je sais qu'elles ne le sont pas mais je préfère franchement penser le contraire. Se retrouver crispée et apeurée comme jamais ne m'apporterais rien, de toute manière.

Un homme – ou un mouton, je ne sais pas trop – du Capitole s'avance sur l'estrade, heureux. Ses boucles blanches tachées de rouge retombent sur son torse fièrement bombé. Sa tenue est tout aussi sobre. Le seul détail qui me chiffonne reste ces salissures, on dirait vraiment du sang sur ses vêtements. Je m'attendrais presque à lui voir pousser des ailes et qu'il nous annonce qu'il est un ange déchu. Je partage mon opinion avec Eden, ce qui la fait tout de suite pouffer. J'aime mieux la voir contente que stressée. L'hôte sourit, laissant voir ses dents blanches immaculées, non salies cette fois.

« Chers habitants du district Quatre, je suis honoré d'être l'hôte de votre district cette année, je m'appelle Alpha. Je vous propose tout de suite de visio… »

Alpha, qui prénomme son fils Alpha, sérieusement ? Il est coupé par l'oreillette installée dans son oreille. Il est nouveau et n'a pas l'air de savoir la signification du mot discrétion. Nous gloussons, nous retenant d'éclater de rire. Il hoche la tête de temps à autre, passe d'une mine sérieuse à une ahurie… Il fait des mimiques bizarres mais ne me donne pas l'impression non plus d'être un sans-cœur. Il relève la tête et tapote sur le micro.

« Bien, finalement, je propose que nous passions directement au tirage au sort, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

De toute manière, nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire... Attendez... Je rêve ou ce type attend vraiment une réponse ? Je vois quelques enfants de douze ans devant, faire un petit signe affirmatif. L'air satisfait, il se dirige vers… le bocal à sa droite, c'est-à-dire… le mauvais. Personne ne le contredit, une nouvelle règle peut-être. Il cherche un papier parmi les innombrables présents et retourne face à son microphone.

« Le tribut féminin sera… »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire pour le coup. Ce mec est complètement à côté de la plaque.

« Je voulais dire… le tribut masculin sera Mark Loney »

Je dois complètement me retourner pour voir un garçon de dix-huit ans sortir de son rang, plutôt sûr de lui, j'ai l'impression. Un autre se distingue de ceux de la catégorie des dix-sept ans. Il lui barre le chemin et s'avance d'un air nonchalant, sans un regard pour l'autre. Il grimpe sur l'estrade alors que l'autre rejoint sa place, sans grande réaction. Alpha le tient fermement par les épaules.

« Un volontaire pour Mark Loney ?

- Je suis Cobalt Milven. »

Eden manque de tomber tellement elle rigole. Je suis entrain de me demander si cet homme a reçu une formation avant d'être envoyé ici. On sait reconnaître un volontaire quand même. Sa débilité m'afflige. Son expression idiote fait rire bon nombre de personnes dans l'assemblée.

« Très bien. Passons désormais au tirage féminin, si vous le voulez bien. »

Je suis tentée de crier qu'on ne le veut pas et voir sa réaction. Je retiens mon esprit de contrôler mon corps de la sorte. Eden se crispe à mes côtés tandis que sa respiration devient plus profonde et rapide. Je l'entends souffler, se forçant à être régulière. Alpha se dirige donc vers la boule de verre où résident les noms des filles. J'ordonne à mes jambes d'arrêter de trembler et à mes yeux de ne pas se fermer sans raison lorsqu'il prend un morceau de papier. Il le déplie tout en arrivant vers le centre de la scène. Il hésite quelques instants sur la première syllabe, comme s'il devait choisir entre plusieurs accents. Et moi qui pensais qu'ils n'en avaient qu'un, ridicule en passant, au Capitole.

« Le district Quatre sera représenté par Caroline Ocod ! »

Mon sourire se fige, je ne ris plus. Je plaque une main sur ma bouche pour m'éviter de crier. Je sens la sueur tremper mon front et s'emparer de toutes les parcelles de mon corps en feu. Ma vue se brouille, je ne vois plus rien. Mon cœur s'affole, je me ressasse sa phrase plusieurs fois, essayant de m'assurer que j'ai rêvé. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Je suis prise de soubresauts qu'Eden tente de masquer le plus possible aux autres. Une partie de ceux autour de moi me regardent avec un air de pitié mélangé avec je ne sais quel autre sentiment. Mes larmes s'écrasent contre le sol au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, comme une amère torture. Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à défaillir. La cohue ne semble pas remarquer mon affolement, mon désarroi, mon désespoir. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

Par pitié, dites-moi que ce n'est pas ma grande sœur qui vient d'être tirée pour les Hunger Games.

**_Caroline Ocod_**

* * *

><p><em>...Surprise ? J'ai trouvé ça plutôt amusant à écrire, étant donné qu'on ne sait que chose sur sa sœur, elle a plus de quinze ans et a appris à sa petite sœur à faire des filets avec des cordes.<em>

_Ce système vous plaît-il ? Ou aviez-vous deviné ?_


End file.
